The Neighbor
by Alyssa128
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet move all the way from England- To America! What will happen when their neighbor speaks to them as if they were living, and finds out their secret! What if she told someone...and they believed her.
1. The move

Author's note- Yes, another story! Anyways Gnomeo and Juliet move to America-blah blah blah- you probably read the summary. Here we go…

Juliet's P.O.V

I looked at the greenhouse one last time before we left. It had been almost a month since Benny and Shroom overheard Mr. and Mrs. Capulet talking about moving. I'm really glad we found out before they all ended up leaving Gnomeo and I behind. That would be dreadful.

Gnomeo lead me out the gate and put down the cupids arrow orchid. We had put it in a pot so that it would make the trip with us. He closed the gate and sighed.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded. I was pretty upset about leaving our garden. So much happened here. We met, our first date, the proposal, the wedding. I need to stop or I might cry.

Once again Gnomeo led the way to the red and blue garden. We walked in and ran to our old spots that we had before we moved. Less than two minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Capulet came out and put us all in boxes.

In my box there was Gnomeo, Fawn, my dad, Benny, Nanette, Tybalt and Lady Bluebury.

The boxes were sealed, we were put in the car and we were on our way.

Authors note- Sorry it's short but I need ideas. I'm asking for two reviews before the next chapter. See ya!


	2. little girl

Hey peoples! I LOVE YOU ALL! I can't believe that I already got 4 reviews! Keep them coming! Let's get on with the story now…

I want to thank Brianna29 for helping me come up with an important decision in this story. Thanks!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I think were on a plane. I keep on hearing something crashing around us and I think it's luggage. I guess I shouldn't be shocked; we are gnomes so we don't exactly get first class treatment.

I look over at Juliet who is sitting beside me and holding my hand. I can tell she is pretty nervous. I mean, what will the new garden be like, and will we get one of those crazy neighbors who go into your yard and smash everything.

I squeeze Juliet's hand. "We'll be alright." I reassured her.

Suddenly we heard a screech. I think it's the wheels. I guess were here. Soon enough we heard voices and then we were in a car. Not long afterward, our box was opened and we were placed in a backyard, to begin our new life.

Juliet's P.O.V

Our new home was on Mantua Drive. The backyard was very nice and there were already a few flowers. Gnomeo and I found a little spot in the corner of the yard where we decided to plant the orchid. It looked lovely standing in the corner.

I heard voices outside of the gate and we all froze in our positions.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" We heard a female voice exclaim.

"We made you cookies." A little girl said shyly.

I also heard a little baby around two babbling and saying hi over and over again.

Next thing we knew, The fence opened and the 5 year old girl was running towards us, full speed.

Author's note: Wow that was short! I need idea's still so keep them coming!


	3. Makayla and Ashlee

Me- Yes! WiFi is back on Woohoo!

Everyone- Hey you!

Me- Me?

Everyone- Yes you! What took you so long?

Me- LONG story…

Everyone- well make it quick!

Me- Well, I finished this chapter a while ago, uploaded it to Fanfiction, but never posted it.

Everyone- What? Why not?

Me- You think I did it on purpose! It was a mistake! I could have sworn I posted this 2 weeks ago!

Everyone- Well you didn't.

Me- No duh!

Everyone- Well just get on with the story.

Me- I will. I just have a quick announcement…

I would like to make one thing clear in this story…

The five year old girl in this is Makayla,

The two year old is Ashlee,

And later in the story when it talks about the babysitter, that will be Brooke.

I would also like to say that all of the characters I just listed are real people. For example I am Brooke (Brooke is my middle name), and the two little girls are people I baby-sit. Just to warn you the character Brooke might get a little crazy, but I want to make it realistic and I'm crazy in real life! LOL!

Everyone-Yes you're crazy! We get it!

Me- Okay, okay here we go…

Everyone- wait! You forgot the disclaimer!

Me- oh yeah! Almost got away with it too! Oops. Anyways…

**I DON"T OWN GNOMEO AND JULIET**

Also I will be using an idea I got in a review so see if you can tell which one! Back to the story…

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I watched in horror as the little girl ran right towards Juliet and me. I'm sure she will hit us and we will smash.

While still in my position, I braced myself for the worst as the girl got closer and closer. To my surprise, she stopped just in time! Before I knew it she was talking to me and Juliet as if she thought we were living!

"Oooh, Hello!" She greeted us warmly. It took everything in me to not burst out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Juliet was having the same issue.

"How are you today?" She asked us while patting our hats. I wonder why she came to Juliet and me. I guess she chose her favorites!

Okay; I officially like this girl. I don't care if she's a human, she is adorable!

Juliet's P.O.V

Oh! She is so cute! I love her already!

I saw her little sister was coming over, too. They both had dirty blonde hair except the younger one's was curlier.

"Hi!" The younger girl greeted. "I'm Ashlee!" (She actually does this in real life at random moments!)

There adorable! I wish I could hug them!

"Makayla, Ashlee, It's time to go!" Their mother called. "Brooke is coming over to watch you when I go make some errands."

I could see the heart break in the older child's face. I'm guessing she's Makayla.

"But mommy!" She wailed. "I want to play with the dollies!"

That is so cute! She doesn't know what a gnome is! Then again she's five, I can't really expect her to know can I?

"William," Mrs. Capulet announced. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

They walked off and all I could hear was 'Why not?' and a bunch of whispering. "Ok" Mr. Capulet announced. "You tell her."

Mrs. Capulet walked over to where Makayla was standing not to far away from us and made an announcement.

"Honey," She started. "We have so many gnomes here. Would you like to take two?"

Suddenly I felt worried. What if she took Gnomeo and not me or the other way around?

"Really?" She asked in shock. Mrs. Capulet nodded. "I'll take these two!"

What a relief! She was pointing to me and Gnomeo. I could tell Gnomeo was relieved as well.

She picked us up and went home. It turned out that she lived right next door. When they went inside and left me and Gnomeo alone, we decided to explore.

"What's over here?" Gnomeo asked while gesturing to a fence in the back of the soon-to-be garden.

I shrugged my shoulders "Let's check it out!"

We opened it and were surprised to see that it was an alley exactly like the one we had in England!

"Wow!" I said amazed. "Maybe this place will be better than we thought!"

Quickly and quietly we snuck the orchid out of the old-new garden and put it in our soon-to-be garden.

Right now the orchid is the only flower in sight. The yard has great potential though!

I can see it now; Tulips of every color, a crystal clear pond filled with lily pads, and last but not least, the orchid standing tall and proud.

After the Orchid was planted, Gnomeo and I found a nice patch of grass where we sat and watched the golden sun slowly disappear behind the horizon.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I heard our owner, Mrs. Bay, exclaim,

"Makayla, Ashlee! Brooke is here!"


	4. Kaboom!

I finally have time to write this! I swear my parents and teachers are trying to keep me away from the computer! All because of some thing called Homework…Yeesh.

Any ways, here we go!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I looked at Juliet and we both ran to our spots and froze. Not long after, a young girl who looked about 13 came into the backyard holding Ashlee on her hip and holding Makayla's hand. She had brown hair about as long as Juliet. She was tan, had dark brown eyes and looked friendly based on the fact she was playing who knows what with the little girls.

"What do you want to play?" she asked Makayla.

"Let's have a contest!" She announced.

"Let's have a contest!" Ashlee mocked. (She always copies Makayla in real life.)

Brooke laughed and responded.

"What kind of contest?"

"A jumping one!"

"Okay," Brooke started. The phone rang and she went inside to get it. "One second."

She went inside with Ashlee leaving Makayla out by herself.

"Watch this!" Makayla announced while looking at Juliet and I. She climbed onto the deck and got ready to perform her stunt.

Makayla's P.O.V

I was going to show my new dollies how I could jump. I wish they could come alive and do it with me; I saw that in a movie once. (Toy Story! Not Gnomeo and Juliet for those of you wondering!)

Just as I was bending down to start my lift off, the phone rang. It scared me really bad! I fell down at least 2 feet, off the deck and on to the hard ground below. Then, everything went black.

Juliet's P.O.V

When I was sure Makayla was out cold, I ran up to her as fast as I could without any hesitation. Gnomeo hesitated and then followed my lead.

"Is she…" Gnomeo asked me looking worried.

"No." I looked at her chest that was slowly rising and falling.

I put one hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Come on Kayla," I started "Wake up!"

Gnomeo began rubbing her hand and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. If she…. 'left' , it would be a shame considering she is such a sweet and caring 5 year old. Plus, she is the only thing protecting us from a very energetic 2 year old!

Without warning, her eye's fluttered open.

She looked at me and Gnomeo around her and gasped.

"Makayla," We heard Brooke call. "Where are you?"

We heard footsteps coming onto the deck and Gnomeo and I froze; waiting to see how Makayla would react to us 'dollies'.

Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short but I was gone for so long and I just wanted to get this posted for you. Well, let me know what you thought! Ideas are welcome!

Also, I have an important matter to discuss.

You all know how Makayla isn't exactly their neighbor anymore right? Well, that means the title doesn't fit the story anymore. Any suggestions for a new one?

REVIEW!


	5. She saw us!

Author's note: I am SOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy with my other story One and the Same! I promise to try to update a lot more!

Now to the story…

Brooke's P.O.V (Let's try this out)

"Makayla!" I yelled. "Where are you?"

I could have sworn she walked into the house with me. Maybe she went outside.

"Makayla!" I called again.

I went into the backyard to see Makayla on the ground and surrounded by the gnome's.

"Makayla!" I exclaimed. "What happened?" I asked noticing the scrapes on her knees.

She started to whimper. I picked her up and brought her inside to get a band-aid. I put her on the kitchen counter and got the band-aids out of the cabinet. I washed her knees and put the band-aids on and decided to see what happened.

"Makayla," I started. "Why were you on the ground?"

"I fell."

"Off of what?"

"The deck."

"Why were you on the deck?" I asked.

"I was showing my dollies how to jump" She replied sheepishly.

"Kayla," I started. "You know the dollies can't actually see you right?"

"Yes they can" Kayla answered her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Kayla" I continued. "I'm being serious."

"But they _can_ move Brooke!" she answered.

"Kayla,"

"They _can_!"

This is odd. Makayla has never lied to me before. Then again, why would she lie about something like this?

I look out the kitchen window and at the gnomes in her backyard. _Surely_, she can't be serious.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

She saw us. Moving. Why did we move? Why did she jump?

I can't think with all the questions storming my brain like a hurricane.

"Did I just imagine that?" Juliet asked.

"I don't think so." I reply.

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing." I start. "We just have to be extra careful."

"But she saw us!" Juliet exclaims.

"I know but face it Juliet," I continue. "Her parents won't believe her and Ashlee doesn't know a word on earth!"

"But what about Brooke?" Juliet asks. "Makayla would tell her anything!"

"Yeah," I start. "But she's like, what thirteen, so what are the odds she is going to believe a 5 year old about the gnome's in the backyard moving?"

"I guess your right" Juliet admits.

We can only hope so.

Author's note: I am SOOOO sorry this is so short! I am having a REALLY bad writer's block! I NEED your guys help! I don't have any ideas for the next chapter! I can use all the help I can get! HELP!


	6. Do you?

Author's Note: HA ha ha! Hey guys! I want to thank you all SOO much for your ideas! If you guys ever need ANYTHING just let me know! I will use 2 of the ideas I got. One is from Delly123(That's why I'm laughing right now! Lol!) And MissyMES. I will change them around a little but they're still their ideas. Also, thank you to everyone who helped!

Anyway's, lets just get to the story now.

Makayla's P.O.V

Why doesn't she believe me?

"I'm going outside." I announce. Brooke helps me off the counter and I walk to the French doors. I look out the window and see the dollies (Or 'gnomes' as Brooke say's) by the fence in their places. How did they move?

I slide open the door and walk outside. I don't get off the deck yet. What if the gnome's are mean?

"Hello?" I call to them while watching to see if they will move again. "I know you can hear me."

Juliet's P.O.V

This is not good. I never thought that she might try to talk to us. _Now_ what?

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Makayla promises while looking confused. She walks off the deck and stops right in front of us.

I want to move. She seems so sweet! I just don't know if we could trust her. She probably can't keep secrets.

"Please?" Makayla is almost begging now. "I won't tell anyone!"

I believe her. She is so sweet. She wouldn't break a promise. I need to move. I want to be her friend! She need's to know she's not going crazy.

I move my arms out of my position above my head and down to my sides. I smile at her and her eyes grow wide.

"I knew it!" She whispers.

Slowly Gnomeo comes out of his position hesitantly. He seem's to want to be her friend too.

Gnomeo and I each give her a little smile. She smiles back.

"I'm Makayla," she starts beaming. "What are your names?"

"Gnomeo," Gnomeo says calmly not wanting to scare her.

"Juliet," I say just as calm.

"How come you can move?" She asks curiously.

"We just can." Gnomeo answers her.

"So you guys are like little people?" She asks.

"Well, yeah I guess you can say that." I reply laughing. She is so curious.

"Wow!" She gasps in shock.

She just sits there staring at us for a minute. Her eyes are almost out of her head they are so big.

"So are you brother and sister?" Makayla asks after a minute.

"No," I answer giggling a little. She is so cute.

"Are you married?" She asks even more excitedly (As if that was possible.).

"Yep," Gnomeo replies taking my hand in his. We both smile as she continues.

"Ooh goody!" Makayla almost screeches.

"Shh!" Gnomeo whispers. "What is it?" He asks.

"So you're going to have babies?" Makayla squeals beaming.

I look at Gnomeo and he looks at me. We are both pretty embarrassed. There's an awkward silence until Makayla continues.

"You know I can be your babysitter!" Makayla announces. "I am always watching my dollies indoors! It would be fun watching a real baby!"

Well this conversation just took an unexpected turn. I have absolutely no idea what to say right now, I mean; of course I want a baby! Who doesn't! It's just Gnomeo and I never really talked about starting a family.

"Oh," Makayla said her smile fading. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Know what?" Gnomeo asks.

"That gnome's can't have babies." Makayla continued.

"Yes they can," I announce calmly. I'm still not really sure what to do in a situation like this.

"They can?" Makayla exclaims her smile returning.

"Well, technically yes." Gnomeo adds. I can tell this conversation is a little uneasy for both of us.

"So you _are_ going to have a baby?" Makayla asks joyfully.

"Ummm," I say my mind drawing a blank.

"Well, we don't know." Gnomeo says truthfully and almost in a whisper.

"Well do you want one?" She asks.

"Well, yes." I announced while probably blushing a little.

"Oh yay!" Makayla exclaims. "Do you want one Gnomeo?"

Do you?

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Where is this conversation headed? It seems like just a second she thought we were siblings and now she's asking us about _VERY_ personal things.

I don't know what to say.

_Well do you want a baby?_

Umm… Yeah I guess.

_Then just say 'yes'._

I can't.

_Why not?_

Man, I can barely think right now! No matter what I say it will change Juliet and my lives forever.

_You might as well say what's going on through your mind._

Why would I do that? That's what I have you for!

_Touché._

Now please just go away. I have enough on my mind without you making matters worse by making me zone out for minutes at a time.

_Well better go back to earth fast because Makayla just asked you a question._

Just go!

_Audios!_

Okay Gnomeo, time to answer. It's now or never. Here goes nothing.

"Well…" I start.

"Makayla!" We hear Brooke call. "Come on in! Were going for ice cream in a few minutes!"

"Okay Brooke!" Makayla yells back. "Bye guys." She whispers leaving Juliet and I alone in a awkward silence. I decide to break it.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaim. "That was conversation was certainly heating up! If she was hear another minute we would have to tell her about the birds and the bees." (A/N: This is the part I can't stop laughing about! Lol!) "Right Juliet?"

I turn to my side where Juliet was just a minute ago. To my surprise she was walking away from me and down the path in deep thought. Did I do something wrong?

Brooke's P.O.V

I decided to take the girls to ice cream to get my mind off the whole gnome thing. I get the stroller for Ashlee and put her in it since we will be walking a few blocks to get there. We were just about out of the driveway when I remembered that I left my phone on the counter in the kitchen.

"Wait here," I command the girls. I walk inside and grab my phone. I am just about to meet up with the girls again when I see something out the window that draws my attention.

The gnomes. They're…moving. Oh my gosh.

I do the only thing I can think to do. I pull out my phone, face it to the window, and press record.

Author's Note: I am very pleased with this chapter! Thank you guys so much! I could not have done it without you!


	7. Am I getting this?

Author's Note: Hey peoples! MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! Whooo hooo! Well, at least for this story. Delly123 has cured me with her ideas! (I'm still laughing!)

Anyway's, I know I usually don't dedicate chapters for this story but I will for this one. So Delly123, this one's for you! THANK YOU! You really do have the cure for writers block!

Now to the story…

Juliet's P.O.V

I'm completely lost in thought as I walk away from Gnomeo after Makayla leaves.

He doesn't want a baby?

_He never said that_.

Well he never said he did either

_He was cut off by Brooke_

Good point.

_Just ask him._

Yeah because that wouldn't be awkward at all!

_Oh hardy har, har!_

I'm serious!

_Well the conversation is bound to come up at some point Juliet._

Well, I don't know how to start.

_Then let him._

What?

_Chances are that's what he's coming to talk to you about right now._

Oh thanks! I didn't even see him coming.

_Good luck!_

I'll need it.

"You okay Juliet?" Gnomeo asks looking concerned.

"Umm… Yeah I'm fine." I answer weakly.

"No your not." Gnomeo says crossing his arms and tilting his head. "What is it?"

Here's the awkward part. Now how do I say this? "Well, what if this is it Gnomeo?" I ask when I finally think of words to say. I sit down on the grass and look up at Gnomeo.

"What do you mean?" Gnomeo replies uncrossing his arms and sitting on the grass next to me.

"Like this is the end. Were just going to end up like one of those couples who may or may not have kids." I answer while avoiding eye contact. For some reason I almost feel like crying. I guess I just didn't know how much I actually wanted a baby until that whole conversation with Makayla.

"Is that what you want?" Gnomeo asks.

"Well," I start. "No."

"Well what do you want?" Gnomeo asks. I'm still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I don't know." I say even more weakly than before.

"Hold on a sec," Gnomeo says. "You just said you wanted to have a baby not even five minutes ago. Now you're not sure? Look at me Juliet." He puts his hand under my chin forcing me to look into his bottle blue eyes. "What do you want?" Gnomeo finishes sweetly.

"I don't know…" I start but am interrupted.

"You have to know Juliet!" Gnomeo announces. "You can tell me! If you want a baby, I'll give you a baby! Because I love you Juliet! That's why I married you and now I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy."

_That's so sweet!_

Oh great! You're back.

_Yeah. Tell him now!_

I will! Just go!

_See ya later!_

I'm not really sure what to say so I just lean over and kiss Gnomeo. That seems to be a good enough answer for him.

"But Gnomeo…" I start.

"Yeah," Gnomeo answers before even letting me finish my question.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes Juliet," He starts. "I want a baby too."

"You do?" I ask beaming. This is the happiest I've been in a while.

"Of course I do!" Gnomeo answers. "And besides, I like to hear the pitter patter of little porcelain feet on the floor." He says smirking.

I lean over and hug him.

"I love you." I announce.

"I love you too Juliet."

I let go off the hug and see Gnomeo staring at something behind me. I turn to see it is the little shed in the back corner of the yard. I turn back to face him confusingly and see he is wearing the biggest smirk ever. It gets bigger when he see's me looking at him. I roll my eyes.

"You're dead." I flirt while wearing the biggest smile ever.

He nods and grabs my hand. We make a bee-line for the shed he closes the door behind us.

Brooke's P.O.V

Am I really getting all of this?

I can't believe their moving! They're not just moving though; They're Alive!

What do I do? Should I go out and say hi? Actually, scratch that off the list! I didn't hear a word in their conversation but I'm pretty sure I know what they're doing in the shed.

Oh, Yikes! Makayla and Ashlee are still in the driveway! Better go get them!

As I walk outside I make a note to myself; make sure they're out of the shed before I let Makayla in the backyard.

Author's Note: I'm still laughing! Anyway's, was this above the K+ warning? Should I change it to T? Let me know because I have no idea of how to rate these things!


	8. Meeting Brooke

Author's Note: Hey guys! Are you excited about Gnomeo and Juliet's decision because I know I am! Whoohoo!

By the way, I changed the rating to 'T' just because I thought I might have been crossing the line with the last 2 chapters.

Anyways, let's see what happens…

Makayla's P.O.V

What is taking Brooke so long? She's been inside for about 5 minutes!

I hear the door open and I turn to Brooke who is walking out of the house with a distracted look on her face.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"The… The… They… move." She sputters.

"Who?" I ask.

Brooke rolls her eyes at me. "The _gnomes_."

She saw them! I told her they were alive!

"Told you so!" I announced. _I_ was right and _she_ was wrong! Ha! Take that Brooke!

"Told you so!" Ashlee is always copying me! Ugh!

"Do you want to say hi to them?" I asked Brooke. It will be so cool when they meet.

Brooke got a funny look on her face. "Let's go get ice cream first."

"Okay."

Brooke's P.O.V

I don't remember much about getting Ice cream. I'm in shock. Gnomes are real! Does that mean dolls are, too? I have them in my room! As soon as I get home I am taking them out (A/N I actually have a Gnomeo doll in my room!)

When we get back to Makayla's house after ice cream, she takes me directly into the backyard. I can only hope the gnomes are out of the shed by now.

Juliet's P.O.V

I wake up in Gnomeo's arms when I hear Makayla.

"Gnomeo! Juliet! Where are you?" She yells.

Gnomeo and I both groan. Why does Makayla have to look for us now of all times?

"Quick!" I say handing Gnomeo his clothes. She's coming!"

We quickly get dressed and I put on my hat which suddenly seems much bigger. I run out of the shed with Gnomeo right behind me.

"Hey Makayla!" I yell. She turns around and looks at us.

"You guys look silly!" Makayla exclaims laughing. I look up at Gnomeo and see he is wearing my hat and I was wearing his. We quickly exchange them and we both blush.

"What do you need?" Gnomeo asks changing the subject.

"I want you to meet someone." She announces and before I could interfere she had called Brooke. "Brooke! Come out here!"

Brooke walks out slowly her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Brooke," Makayla starts. "This is Gnomeo and Juliet."

I smile slightly at Brooke and Gnomeo does the same.

"Umm, hey." Brooke says cautiously.

"Hi Brooke." I greeted smiling slightly. This is _so_ awkward.

"So…" Brooke starts. "You guys are like… alive?"

"Yeah," Gnomeo answers chuckling a little. "Pretty much."

We are all pretty quiet for a while. I don't know why but this seems really awkward.

After a while, Ashlee runs out of the house and up to Gnomeo and me.

"Hi!" She yells. I smile and she looks panicked. I guess she didn't see us move before. She backs up into Brookes legs and falls on her feet. Brooke then picks her up and puts her on her hip.

"So…" I say after a while. "You're the babysitter?"

"Yep." Brooke answers not a shyly as before.

"How long?" I ask.

"About a year." She answers.

"Nice."

"Hey Brooke!" Makayla shouts. "Did you know Gnomeo and Juliet might have a baby?"

I feel a blush make its way onto my face.

"Oh," Brooke says looking distracted. "Nice."

Gnomeo chuckles worriedly.

"Sorry about that." Brooke starts. "She is like that a lot. She likes babies."

I can tell. I wore off on me.

"Baby?" Ashlee says. She looks around like she was looking for one. I giggle.

""Brooke! Makayla! Ashlee!" I hear Mrs. Bay call from inside the house. "Where are you?"

"We're outside!" Brooke answers. "Be right in!"

Author's Note: I'm not too happy with this chapter. I think I'm out of ideas again. I BLAME SCHOOL! I don't know why, but I do.

Anyway's, I'm not too sure about when I can update this again. Guess why! December 8th is my Birthday!

So…yeah. A lot of planning to do and everything.

I'll update as soon as I can but until then, REVIEW!


End file.
